


That Long Cool Woman Had It All

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [57]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Parker/Hardison/Eliot [Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress - The Hollies]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Long Cool Woman Had It All

Eliot drifted in the crowd mingling among the exhibits, every sense on edge. Damn Nate and his God complex - they were stretched too thin for this con. The timing didn't work; Nate and Sophie had to scam the main mark, but someone had to deal with the guys at the exhibit.

That left the three of them. Eliot himself was burned, already known to the marks here as a prospective buyer. That left Hardison, who always went too far, and Parker, who could only fake normal in five minute blocks at best.

He'd always worried about them, even when they were doing their thing. When they were trying to do Sophie's job, he really worried.

Now he was sleeping with both of them, he was struggling not to panic.

He knew that was bad; he was too close, couldn't be objective, couldn't be rational. But he was objective enough about himself to know that the same could have been said a year ago, when they were close, family almost, but not lovers.

So he turned the emotions around inside himself, concern and panic morphing in a barely contained rage, a deep possessiveness.

A whisper through the crowd gave him an excuse to look. His jaw dropped.

Parker was wearing a slim, fitted black dress, her blonde hair curling delicately around her shoulders. On her arm, Hardison was wearing a dinner suit with a brilliant white vest, a yellow rose in his lapel. They looked perfect together. And they were his.

Eliot couldn't have stopped his smile for all the gold in the world. Parker caught his eye as she scanned the crowd, and in that millisecond, Eliot nodded.

She saw, turned, and proceeded to charm the pants off the mark, Hardison catching her as she faltered, giving her time to regroup. A series of tiny, five minute grifts that gave her the time she needed, gave him the space to rethink and back off when he started going too far.

Parker even pocketed the mark's watch on the way out.

Eliot turned back to the sculpture he was studying, and casually brushed his hair back behind his ear. "That's my girl," he whispered, and heard Parker's laugh drift across the crowd as they made their escape.


End file.
